return to the labyrinth
by crystalstar1999
Summary: 3 months have past since sarah won the labyrinth. then one night she comes home and her life completely changes and finds herself back to the place she never wanted to see again.
1. Chapter 1

**return to the labyrinth**

**by crystalstar1999**

It was a dark rainy night outside, when sarah came home to the old victorian house. There was a raging storm out side, which reminded sarah of that dreadful night 3 months ago. Sarah told no one of her adventure in the labyrinth, and hoped that toby would never remember it when he gets older. No one was home that night because sarah's dad, stepmum and toby went to karen's cousin's house for the night. Sarah didnt go because karen's cousin dosn't like her one bit, so she refuse the offer to go with them. Sarah glanced at the clock and it read 5 minutes to midnight, so sarah trudge up the stairs to get ready for bed.

When sarah came out of the bathroom, she saw that her door was open a little and she could see a ray of light coming through the door. Sarah thought this was strange, because she remembered to turn the lights of when she left the room, and now they were magically back on again. Sarah mustered up another courage to see what was behind the door, but what sarah saw was something she wish to never see again.

Behind the door was two man looking around her room and smelling diffrent items in the room. Sarah grabbed the golf club, her farther left beside the hall way table and was about walk into her room and attack the intruders, when one turned around and this made sarah gasp. She quickly covered her her mouth with her hand, when both of the man turned to look at the door, but they turned around and carried on with what they were doing. What made sarah gasp was that the men in her room weren't human, they were vampires. Sarah knew this because when the man turned around, his skin was deathly white, his eyes were red as rubys and the obvious was the two white gleaming fangs that were coming out of its mouth. Sarah automatically backed away from her bedroom door, and started to go down the stairs quietly. Sarah thought she was going to make it to the door, because she was two steps away from it, but she steped on one of the creaky floorboards. Sarah panicked because she could hear the vampires coming, so she ran to the door but one of the vampires beat her to it. She tryed to run in diffrent direction but was blocked by the other vampire, slowly sarah relized there was no escape for her, she tryed to move but she couldnt she was paralyzed. The vampire blocking the door smiled at sarah and said "your a pretty one, no wonder he wanted you back". Sarah was confused but managed to form some words, and said to the vampire " who wants me back?". Sarah couldnt stop the question from leaving her mouth, she was to curious to know who this person was. The vampire just laughed at her question, which made sarah a little mad, because she didnt like being laughed at. Then the vampire stopped laughing and became serious and said " dont worry your pretty head about it, you will find out soon who wants you back, but its time to go sarah". Sarah quickly blurted out "how do you know my name and were are we going". The vampire just said "none of your buisness" and then he said to the vampire behind me "grab her". Then all of sudden my body stared workin, so then I decided to fight the vampire coming at me, but when I stareted to think I was winning the vampire behind me put a cloth over my mouth, and I started to drift off into the inky blackneess, but before I drifted of completely I heard one of the vampires say " such fire in one so young, he's going to be pleased that it never left her, and pleased with us for bringing her back safely to him". Then everything went black.

If anyone was in the room they would of seen a lone figure sitting on throne in a room full of dirty goblins. The goblin king sat on his throne tapping at his boot with his riding crop, and just watched the goblins run around and make complete idits out of them selves. He was becaming impatient, he sent those two vampires to kidnap sarah an hour ago and they were still not back, were could they be. Then suddenly the captain of the goblin army burst through the throne room doors, and walked up to his king. The goblin bowed in front of the goblin king and said " the vampires have arrived with the girl", then everyone in the throne room stoped what they were doing and looked at there king. Then after a long silence the goblin king said "good bring them to the throne room". The guard ran out of the throne room and 5 minutes later came back with one of the vampires he sent to get the girl who beat his labyrinth. Jareth relized that all the goblins were staring so he shouted at them saying "get out of this room in 10 seconds are get dipped head first in the bog of enternal stench", then all of the goblins ran and left the room until only the king and the vampire was left in the room. Then after a long silence the goblin king says "well", the vampire immediately says "we have done what you have requested, we brought you the champion of the labyrinth". Jareth only nodded his head and said "well were is she then", the vampire clicked his fingers and the second vampire Jareth sent comes in, with the girl in his arms. The king looks at the girl, and then looks at the vampire and said "why is she unconscious", the vampire just said " she kept on fighting us, so we had to put her to sleep". The king just nodded again and whispered to him self saying "thats my girl". Then he suddenly stands up and gives the vampire a bag of gold, and takes the girl from the vampire and then he said "thank you for your service and now you can go", then the vampires left. Jareth took sarah to his chambers because the queen chambers were still being redecorated for sarahs liking. Jareth reaches his chambers and opens the door with his magic, and sets sarah down on his bed. Jareth then walks over to a chair and pulls it up to the side of the bed, to watch the sleeping girl and the king thought about what would happen in the morning when she wakes up. The king couldnt wait for morning to come and couldnt wait for sarah to wake up, he couldnt wait for the fun that they were going to have together.


	2. Chapter 2

**Return to the labyrinth**

So I finally finshed chapter two but all my thanks goes to lulipmoran because if it wasn't for this person giving me some ideas, I wouldn't of been able to complete this chapter. So thanks lulipmoran for your help. So here's chapter 2. enjoy.

Chapter 2

Sarah slowly started to wake up, her head was killing her. It felt like someone had hit her over the head with something very hard. So instead of wakeing up and facing the pain, she pushed her head in to the soft pillows again and turned over, then she closed her eyes. She suddnely heard a strange noise coming from the other side of the bed, so she slowly turned on to her side and what she saw was someone she whished to never meet are see again. There on the other side of the bed sat the goblin king sleeping on a chair, Sarah slowly started to get up so she could see the room and make sure this wasn't a dream.

All of the walls were made of stone and so were the floors, there was a big mirror on the wall, which was situated on the far left side of the room, there were two glass doors that sarah guessed lead to a balcony, there were three oak doors on the the wall that sarah was facing, she guessed that one lead to a bathroom, and one lead outside of the room,and the last one she would have to find out about. The bed was a king size four poster bed, which had funny cravings on the bed posts when you look closely, the mattress was soft like she was sleeping on feathers, the blankets were made of black silk.

Sarah tried to rememeber how she came here, but before she could think hard enough a familiar voice spoke saying "I see your awake", the only thing I could do was nod and turned my head around to look at him. He was exectly the same, his face was still young and fresh from the last time I saw him, his blonde hair was still wild, he had the same mis-matched eyes as before. He wore a white peots shirt with a black vest over it and gray tights, which sarah thought were still a little bit tight and his famous black boots.

He kept on staring at me but eventualy he turned his head away; and that's when I could mange to form some words and I said "why I'm here and how did I get here", he was about to tell me what happened, but I suddenly remembered what happened before I woke up here. So I quickly cut him of saying "wait, wait, don't tell me, you sent two vampires to my house to kidnap, me and bring me here, please correct me if I am wrong". He sat there for a while until finally he began to speak saying "I am sorry for sending the vampires but I would of come to take you my self but the words you said which I quto were you have no power over me prevented me from entering your house, so could you please forgive me".

Sarah sat there for awhile and she was completely speechless, did the goblin king just ask for her forgiveness, she just shook her head and crossed her arms over chest and said "no you don't have my forgivness", sarah looked at the goblin kings face and saw that he looked sad but why, but sarah carried on speaking saying "but you can try to earn my forgivness". when she looked at the goblin kings face again his face was lit up by the words she said and there was a mischevious sparkle in his mis-matched eyes. the goblin king sat there for a few minuetes and then said "please call me Jareth, not goblin king", I didn't know what to say I was speechless once again, but the only word I could say was "what". He looked at me and said " I hate to repeat myself but I said call me Jareth, not goblin king we are equals after all".

He then got up and walked to the door but when his hand met the door sarah blurted out " where are you going". He turned around to look at her and said "I'm going to see if your rooms are ready, and let you get ready for breakfast, I will send a goblin to take you to the dinning hall". The only thing that came out of my mouth was "what do you mean that my rooms aren't ready, and whose room is this then". He turned around and I saw his famous smirk and he said " I mean that your rooms are not ready, and that this room is mine", then he started to chuckle and before I could say anything he was gone. I mumbled to my self saying "you glittery jerk", and decided to get up and get ready for breakfast.


	3. Chapter 3

**chapter 3**

Sarah started to explore the room looking for something to wear. She walked over to the the vanity first to see what was there. On top of the vainty was hardly nothing except a bottle which I suspect was his cologne and a hairbrush. I didn't dare look in the draws, I didn't know what to expect in them. The only places left were the three doors, but I knew that the door on the far end on my left, was the door to the corridoor outside my room, because that was the door the goblin king left through. I decided to check the door on the far right side first, I grasped the handle and opened the door.

what I saw took my breathe away. Inside the room was the biggest and most grandest bathroom I have ever seen, There was a gold toliet on the left side of the room in the corner, a big plain sink on the wall I was facing, with a big mirror over it, but the thing in the the room that shocked me the most was that the bath was a massive pool, which had a waterfall coming down into the water. I couldn't belive it, this was his bathroom I have never seen anything like this before in my entire life, it was just amazing.

I decided to leave the bathroom to see what was behind the door in the middle of the other two doors. I opened the door and saw a walk in closet and it was massive, on one said had his clothes and his boots and the other side were womans clothing, shoes and accessories. I guessed they were for me, but as I moved nearer to the clothes a silver glint caught my eye, and I walked closer to it I saw it was a door but were did it lead to. I grasped the handle and tryed to open the door but it was locked, and after awhile I gave up and figured it had to stay a mystery until later on in time. She went back to the rail of clothing and picked out a plain, long green dress which had an oval neckline that kept enough covered and it had long sleeves. She chose matching green shoes and she chose a chocker which had a emereld in the middle and she found matching earrings.

She walked out of the closet and went to the bed and placed her dress, shoes and accessories on to the bed, and then went into the bathroom and took her cloths of and got into the bath. She started look around to see if she could find some kind of shampoo. After awhile she finally found the shampoo and condition and other bathstuff up on a shelf on the wall right next to the bath. The shampoo smelled like peaches and still till this very day the smell, look are the word peaches still sent shivers down her spine because of that drugged peach she ate last time she was here and was sucked into that dam ballroom dream. Sarah shook her head and pushed those thoughts away and procceded on washing her hair, after washing her hair sarah looked on the shelf to find soap and washcloth to wash her self with. She found a white washcloth and purple bar of soap which smelled of nothing that she knew off, the smell was strange but nice, but she decided not to bother about the smell of the saop and continued to wash herself. After washing herself she was about to look for a towel, when she saw a big and small fluffy towel at the side of the bath, and she knew definitely thet they weren't there before and that she didn't put them there. Sarah guessed magick was involved and started to mutter "stupid magick and stuipd goblin kings too". she grabbed the biggest towel and wrapped it around her self and tied it so it wouldn't fall off and picked up the small towel and wrapped it around her wet hair.

She then went back into the bedroom and pulled the small towel from her and started to dry her hair, after about 5 are 10 minuetes later her hair was as dry as it could be, and by that time her whole body was dryed and so she went over to the bed and put her dress on which was simple beacause there were no laces at the back and no zippers ethier which was good. She then went over to the vainty and picked up the brush and brushed her hair, after 5 minuetes her hair was as stright as it could go. She went back over to the bed to put on her shoes and her necklace, after putting on the neclace some one knocked on the door, so sarah went over and and opened it.

There standing outside her door was a male goblin, he was just below my knee so I had to look down at it, His skin was bumpy and the colour of his skin was a muddy brown, His eyes were brown which held a mischeviouse sparkle. The little goblin smiled at me and I could see his teeth. They were a yellowy, brown colour and they looked really sharp, then the little goblin started to speak and it said "hello lady, me's take you to the foody room, to meet kingy". The only thing I could do was nod and ask the little goblin was "okay hi then, what is your name my I ask", the little goblin started jumping about with happyness and said "people call me hopscotch,no one has ever asks me what my name is they only ignore me, your the only person to ask me my name". I just stared at the goblin for a while and said "why do they call you hopscothch", the goblin replied saying "they call me hopscothch because I like to hop around". I just looked at him and said "well hopscotch do you want to be friends", the little goblins face lit up with excetment and quickly said "yes please, I would love to be friends with you lady". I just laughed at his excetment and said "please hopscothch call me sarah, and shouldn't we be going", the goblin excitiment evaporated just like that, and he started to panick and said "yes,yes kingy wouldn't like it if you were late and he would bog me". I just nodded and said "lets go then", the goblin jumped around and grabed my hand and I just managed to close the door before the goblin pulled me down the hall.


End file.
